Fin de soirée
by GabyLC
Summary: Roméo et Juliette. Pendant que Roméo conte fleurette sous le balcon de Juliette, Mercutio et Benvolio rentrent dîner chez les Montaigue.


**Titre : **Fin de soirée  
**Auteur :** GabyLC  
**Fandom :** Roméo et Juliette**  
Persos/Couple :** Mercutio, Benvolio, Montaigue et Lady Montaigue, sous-entendus Mercutio/Benvolio  
**Rating :** PG-13 pour les sous-entendus  
**Disclaimer :** moi très petit et très humble scarabée par rapport à Grand Maitre Shakespeare (même si lui être tombé domaine public depuis le temps...)

**Note : **écrit initialement pour un prompt d'« obscur échange » sur LJ, remanié et corrigé sur demande de PresKunange

* * *

_  
_

_[II, 2] La maison des Montaigue_

LADY MONTAIGUE

Regardez qui voilà, par tous les diables.  
Pour arriver à diner, est-ce là une heure honorable ?

MERCUTIO

Milles pardons, milles excuses, milles révérences !  
J'espère que cela me rachètera, noble dame, votre Excellence.  
Le terme d' « honorable » doit être réservé à vôtre âge  
Le mien me permet tout juste le titre de « page. »

MONTAIGUE :

C'est là une bien gracieuse insolence !  
Allez, vous le savez, vous avez toute mon indulgence.

MERCUTIO :

Vous êtes trop bon, monsieur...

MONTAIGUE :

Je le crois aussi, mon Dieu !  
Dîtes-moi plutôt où est ce cher Benvolio  
J'ai à lui parler dans mon bureau.

MERCUTIO :

Pour ce soir, abandonnez ses ennuyeuses discussions  
Nous sommes venus cherchez des plus agréables occupations  
De plus, votre neveu c'est permis quelques largesses...  
Vous ne tirerez rien de lui ni de son ivresse.

BENVOLIO :

Avez-vous fini de médire sur mon compte ?  
Je suis à votre entière disposition, mon oncle.

MERCUTIO :

Et vous donnez votre assentiment ?  
Vous dénigrez mes brillants bavardages  
Pour écouter les sermons d'un vieux sage ?  
Suis-je à ce point repoussant,  
Pour que vous vouliez fuir ma compagnie  
En lui préférant celle d'un petit verre de chianti  
Pris dans la pénombre d'un boudoir ?  
Vous ne vous arrêterez donc jamais de boire ?  
Si vous saviez le désarroi dans lequel me plonge...

BENVOLIO :

Ce n'est pas moi mais vous que l'alcool ronge !  
Cette langue est trop bien pendue ; j'y passerais bien ma lame  
Afin de voir si vous la maniez toujours aussi bien qu'une femme !

LADY MONTAIGUE :

Paix ! Allez-vous donc vous calmer ?  
Ces chicanes sont plus que je ne peux supporter.

MONTAIGUE :

Madame, prenez mon bras !...

MERCUTIO :

Mon bon seigneur, pardonnez encore une fois  
La logorrhée dont souffre votre humble serviteur.  
Je tacherai de ne pas répéter cette erreur,  
De calmer cette terrible addiction  
Et de ne plus semer le trouble dans votre maison.

BENVOLIO :

Puissiez-vous, pour une fois, tenir votre parole !

MONTAIGUE :

Distrayez-nous plutôt avec une de vos fariboles.

MERCUTIO :

Très bien, je ferais comme vous me l'ordonnez ! Quelle farce vous plaira-t-il d'entendre pour égayer votre soirée ? Peut-être puis-je vous raconter le déroulement de nos festivités, votre neveu s'y ait fait brillamment remarquer... Non, inutile de tenter la fuite, galant jeune homme, mon imagination pourrait s'emballer, mieux vaut que vous puissiez me corriger.

BENVOLIO :

S'il n'y a que cela pour vous amuser...

MERCUTIO :

Le bal promettait d'être d'un ennui sans nom. Mon cher cousin Paris, de qui nous tenions nos invitations, ne semblait pas réceptif à notre conversation. Quand à Roméo, et c'était pour lui que nous venions, il a disparu à la première occasion. Bref, las et à la recherche d'un quelconque occupation, Benvolio et moi nous décidâmes pour une innocente exploration.

BENVOLIO :

Il m'a attrapé le bras et emmené sans sommation !

MERCUTIO :

Des détails, des bagatelles, tout ça ! L'important, c'est le résultat. Nous vagabondons de-ci, de-là, partout où on ne nous attend pas. Finalement, ce qui devait arriver, arriva : impossible de retourner sur nos pas. Nous perdre dans une maison, c'était bien la première fois.

BENVOLIO :

C'est ce qui arrive quand on boit.

MERCUTIO :

Avez-vous donc fini avec votre morale ? De toute façon, j'en arrive à votre grand final. En effet, alors que nous cherchions en vain le chemin de la grande salle, Benvolio a pris une initiative formidable. Dans une alcôve, derrière un voile, il aperçoit une scène, comment dire ? Ineffable ! Poussé par une curiosité tout à fait aimable, il le soulève et...

BENVOLIO :

Ca suffit, taisez-vous !

MONTAIGUE :  
Continuez !

MERCUTIO :

C'est que je ne voudrais pas fâcher mon bon Benvolio. Allons, ne rougissez pas ainsi, je ne sais plus si c'est de gêne ou de colère... Cependant je dois avant tout me plier au désir de mon hôte, tel est la dure loi du narrateur. Ce que nous avons vu ? Un beau morceau de chair dirons nous. Ou plutôt deux, pour être exact.

LADY MONTAIGUE :

Comment ? Soyez plus clair, je vous prie.

MERCUTIO :

Madame... Non, même aussi aviné que je le suis, mon sang de gentilhomme m'interdit de vous donner une description imagée de la plaisante activité de ces deux mignons. Toujours est-il que de cette rencontre fortuite, Benvolio en a tiré un grand bienfait : je ne sais pas si c'est cette rencontre avec Amour qui lui a donné des ailes aux pieds, mais il nous a aussitôt retrouvé le chemin de la sortie. Il était si pressé que nous avons bien failli partir sans ce pauvre Roméo, toujours seul à admirer les beautés fades des grandes dames. Et s'il n'est pas avec nous ce soir, m'est avis que c'est parce qu'il est allé réclamer sa part d'agréables entrevues. Pour ma part, après une telle soirée, j'avoue n'avoir plus qu'une envie : un peu d'intimité.


End file.
